Video Tributes
by PhantomPhan09
Summary: Danny,Sam,Tucker,and Jazz have a way to tell the town
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom if I did we would be on season 9 by now. And this if my first story so go easy on me please. Now on with the story.**

Video Tributes

9:00 pm Saturday August 14 2004

"Do we have to do this?" Danny Fenton asked his overly protective sister Jazz Fenton. "Sorry little brother but you wanted to tell mom and dad about you and this is a cool way to do it." She answered back "I guess you're right. It will be awesome though, having Tuck hack in to Vlad's network to get though videos was an awesome idea." Danny and Jazz were going to tell the whole town about Danny in one week using the video clips of Danny and some of Danielle fighting, transforming, and the other thing like just hanging out at the Nasty Burger.

"Do you want to tell mom and dad before the video thing?" Jazz asked worried about him "Na let's let them see the video's I mean Tuck's at Sam's right now working on like five a onetime people deserve to see them after all their hard work" Danny told his annoying sister "Fine have it your way see you in the morning little bro" and with that the fun just started.

10:00 am Sunday (Sam's house)

"Hey guys how's the video making going?" Danny asked his two very best and only friends Samantha (Sam) Mansion and Tucker (Tuck) Foley "it's going great we already have 3 out of the 5 were going to show. With the awesome software program that Sam got to do it" Tucker answered "Ya and we have some great music for the videos. AND NO LMFAO FOR THE VIDEOS!" Sam said yelling at Tucker for the last part. "Well what music do you have?" Danny asked wondering what they had in store for him (A/N: I do not own any songs mentioned in this fanfic), Parallel Worlds by Elliot Minor, Hero by Skillet and the songs for the last 2 videos are going to be TNT by AC/DC (A/N: I'm a huge fan of AC/DC hehe) and What I've Done by Linkin Park. So do you like the songs we chose?" Sam asked wildly blushing at this point "lovebirds" Tucker commented "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam said in unison both of them now blushing now.

"Any ways those songs are great" Danny replied now checking his watch "Oh I gota go see you at school tomorrow" he said in a huff "see you tomorrow dude" Tucker said.

At that Danny ran out the door in to the alley behind Sam's house and transformed in to Phantom with the familiar cooling sensation a whitish and bluish ring formed around his waist separating in to two rings one going down and one going up changing his signature red and white t-shirt and blue jeans to the famous black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, belt, collar, and his famous DP logo with the ring passing over his face changing his baby blue eyes to neon glowing green and his pitch black hair to snowy white. With the transformation complete he took off for his house he flew to Fenton Works. When he got there he quickly changed back to Fenton. Getting his half done homework in his bag and heading to bed since he was Sam's the entire day.

**Any Suggestions for a last song I already have one in mind and I have a favourite band consisting of 5 super sweet and hot guys what band is it tell me and thanks updates coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you**

**meapzilla2mouse**

**princessbinas**

**for my first 2 reviews no the band isn't 1D it's ... you'll just have to wait and see okay and thank you princessbinas for the songs without further adue heres Chapter 2 **

Monday August 16 2004

Casper High was like many other high schools but many didn't know that it was where the famous Danny Phantom went for his education. Danny now focusing on his study on how to get some shut eye in class while it appears he's paying attention he had a rough night the box ghost and the Lunch Lady many time you hear they're engaged ew! Skulker Vlad a few ecto-pusses and many more, that all equalled to zero sleep same with Sam and Tucker who pulled an all nighter working on videos 3 out of 5 were complete 2 more to go. "Mr. Fenton" Danny looked up to see Lancer standing over him "That's a detention for sleeping in class" he told Danny. Danny just sighed and took it with no complaint.

LINEBREAK

"Danny you okay" Sam asked her crush "Ya I'm fine" he reassured his crush. "Well- Fenton" Sam was interrupted by a call coming down the halls of the school. "Great Dash right on schedule" Danny sighed as Dash and the A-Listers came into view "What do you want Dash?" Danny asked not wanting to deal with him today. "Well I got a D in Spanish so guess what time it is Fenturd?" Dash sneered "Time for you to go study" Danny smirked as he replied he was now standing up for himself a little bit. Dash looked shocked along with everyone in the hall at what Danny had just said to him. "What nerd got your tong?" Danny asked still shock "Look Dash beating me up won't help any of your bad grades so why don't you just go and study instead of just wasting your time picking on those weaker than you" Danny said the left to walk (fly) home with his friends. It felt good to finally stand up to Dash.

**Let me know what you think please R&R thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much everyone this is just some humor for the story tell me what you think and the band will be my profile pic so keep your eyes out for that okay thanls again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom comprenda**

Tuesday August 17 2004

Danny slowly got out of bed an amazing sleep last night all the ghosts were out partying for Boxy and the Lunch Lady so the only one to bother him last night was Vlad. 'Maybe not one ghost would show up today' he thought to himself "BEWARE" never mind "What do you want boxy" Danny asked the newly engaged ghost "I want you to be my BEWARE best ghost for I am the BOX GHOST" after that he fled to the Ghost Zone. "Well that was interesting" Danny mused to himself

*Sam's House*

Sam was just finishing up her breakfast when her wrist detector went off she jumped up readying he wrist ray and Fenton Thermos when the Lunch Lady appeared "Sam" she asked in her sweet self "What do you want" Sam asked "I know you hate meat and I'm proud you standed your ground when we first met so I want you to be my Maid of Horror that's what we call it in the ghost zone any way I hope to see you there" and with that she faded away. "Never saw that coming" Sam mused to herself.

*Tuckers House*

Tucker was finishing uploading his newest update of DOOMED and was ready to play it when his PDA ghost detector went off he got his PDA ready when "I AN TENCHUS MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING!" Great him Tucker thought "What do you want" Tucker asked the master of long winded introductions "I was told to ask you if you wanted to be one of the Box Ghosts groomsmen FOR I AM TENCUS MAS- I get it I'll think about it just leave my room will you I'm trying to play DOOMED here" Tucker interrupted Tenchus with that Tenchus pouted and flew away back to the Ghost Zone.

**How'd you guys like it. It was fun to write thanks again Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you every one the band mentioned in the first chapter is Black Veil Brides I'm sorry if I hurt you but I hate 1D and JB I just needed to get that out there but I don't mind if you like them anyway the 5th song will be Unbroken by the one and olny Black Veil Brides BVB Army forever and I'm a Purdy Girl what can I say Ashley's hot and ya he's a guy**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**P.S. PP never happened **

Wednesday August 18 2004

Danny's POV

Wow maybe the wedding isn't such a bad thing at all no ghost attacks since Boxy and the best ghost thing. Anyway I was going to call Vlad to tell him to call a press conference so I could tell the town about the videos in Phantom form obviously. So now I'm calling my arch enemy to ask for a favour.

"Hello Vlad"

"What do you want Daniel?"

"I was wondering if I could have a favour"

"What would that be?"

"Can you call a press conference tomorrow Danny Phantom has something to tell the town, and no it's not mine or you secret"

"Why would I help you?"

"I have my mom's cell number"

"Give it to me then I'll call the press conference"

"Fine 592-827-3587 (made it up)" I snickered it was a dating agency's number

"Thank you Daniel I can finally be happy. I'll call the conference right now"

I can't believe he fell for that I got ready for school laughing until my sides hurt I got up and flew to school so I wouldn't be late

School

Still Danny's POV

"Danny what's so funny" Tucker asked I couldn't help but smile

"I just called Vlad to call the conference and he asked for my mom's cell in return so I gave him a dating agency's number" I said trying not to laugh just them Tucker and I both burst out laughing at the same time

"What are you two idiots laughing at" Sam asked walking up I told her and she sighed shaking her head "you two are idiots" she said walking away to first period.

*After School*

Danny's POV

I walked up to the podium "Good afternoon" I started improvising the speech I was in Phantom form and telling the town when we were going to show the videos Dani was also going to be there I hope so she told me she would be there.

"Next Saturday at 6:00 pm there will be a 5 video presentation on all my battles and they will also reveal something you never thought possible it'll be in town square. I hope to see you there" with that I turned invisible and flew off

Fenton Works

When I got home my parents were there fiddling with a new invention probably meant to kill me great.

"Danny honey did you hear that the ghost-boy menace is going to be in the town square on Saturday that will be the perfect chance to capture him" mom started

"And rip him apart molecule by molecule for I am Jack Fenton and no ghost can outsmart a Fenton" dad finished great

"I'm going to do my homework" I told them I was having a great week three days in a row and I've been finishing all my homework and assignments

"Okay Danny boy" dad replied going back to work. This is going to be a long 4 days with that I took out my homework and got started.

**That's all for now more on the way R&R**

**PhantomPhan09**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait Doctor Visit and Siblings are going to be updated soon it's just writers block has been giving me hell lately any way may I present Video Tributes Chapter 5**

* * *

**Thursday August 19th 2004 3:39am**

Danny was woken by the familiar cooling sensation of his ghost sence rising in his throat. Sighing he went ghost without the battle cry so he wouldn't wake up his parents like he did a month ago. He flew out his room Fenton thermos and ecto blast at the ready.

"Vat are you doing here fantasy pants ghost boy?" A thick accent came from the night sky.

"Great you morons" Danny replied wanting to get this over with and get back to bed

"Ah little badger, I must say I'm not happy with that little trick you pulled on me yesterday" Vlad appeared behind Danny.

"Come on Vlad you must have found a second fruitloop to bond with by now" Danny said a smirk clearly displayed on his face.

"I'm not a fruitloop! and Noo... I don't have a date" Vlad snapped back.

"I bet you have a date tonight!" Danny said in a sing-song voice

"Well... I must go prepare my castle for Vlada now" Vlad quickly mumbled and transported to who knows where. After a quick glare at the vulture they fled knowing what was coming if they stayed. Danny sighed flying back home and crashed till morning.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Whan I got up I was a bit tired from being awake at 2:40 in the morning or around that time but it wasn't as bad as the all nighters I've pulled form some ghost fights.

The best thing about ghost powers no school bus jam flying is hands down the best power I have you just feel so free and weightless in the sky it's amazing. I flew into the boys washroom and changed back to human form once I walked out the noise was unbearable super hearing did have its disadvantages I could hear almost everyones conversations.

"I can't wait to see all the ghost-boys fights" He's so hot" Great Paulina, I'm over her now she's all over the chance to see me get my but kicked by Vlad and the other ghosts great, insert sarcasm here.

"Yeah he's so cool and awesome. I wonder what he's hiding I bet it's something big" Oh it is alright Dash, you have no idea.

"Maybe he's really human and play football that would be so cool" Not far off Kwan he's the closest I've heard so far. Everyone was talking about it this is going to be a long 3 days, I really can't wait for Saturday but I'm also really nervous because what if they don't accept me, what if I'm hunted 24/7/365 because of what I am. I'm not really that nervous because out of the three times I've been reviled everyone has accepted me. I know for sure that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz will always be by my side no matter what and it kinda scares me some times.

Sam and Tucker are "sick" today they're actually working on the videos Sam finally got the last song chosen it's Unbroken by Black Veil Brides (BVB Army forever) one of her favourite bands I kinda like the song too. each of the 4 of us picked a song the we all decided on a fifth to have the five videos.

"Fenton!" great my free ride is over "Your freaky parents better not do anything to Phantom on Saturday" Dash hollered over the hall full of students. I got to class right before the bell rang this week was going great no tardys, no detentions, no injures from ghosts, no ghost attacks, no coming home after curfew, even Dash is leaving me alone now I've had the perfect week.

I drift into to my thoughts as the school day drifts on thinking about the videos and Saturday until the final bell rings I grab my stuff. Flying to Sam's house to see how the videos are going I'm thinking there are time where my life is perfect and this is one of those times.

* * *

** I think that was my longest chapter yet thanks to everyone I'll now have 3 trivia questions a DP one a BVB one and one personal one to see if you guys can get it right**

**1. How many episodes does Danielle appear in?**

**2. Name 1 song from each Black Veil Brides album? **

**and **

**3. What are my two favourite colours? **

**have fun and my instagram is legacybvb if you wanna follow thanks again**


End file.
